Un breve incontro
by SoniaBRU
Summary: What if; Candy - Terry one shot


_Questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sulla storia e sui personaggi che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto che quindi non lede i diritti d'autore._

_The text contained in this document is Sonia's property; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without Sonia's prior permission is forbidden._

_The drawing has been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Candy, provata dalla notte appena trascorsa tra un albergo e l'altro della città in cerca di Terence, era delusa come non mai…

Certo l'aveva visto recitare, lui era stato meraviglioso nei panni del re di Francia, era così orgogliosa di lui…

"…_**c'è una cosa che voglio fare…"**_

…il suo Terry stava realizzando il suo sogno…

Ma lei avrebbe tanto voluto parlargli anche solo un attimo… per dirgli che lo aveva sempre portato nel cuore, per capire se anche per lui era così… o l'aveva dimenticata…

"_Si dice che tra lui e Susanna Marlowe sia nata una tenera amicizia_"…

Le crudeli parole di Iriza che le martellavano la testa…

E lei l'aveva vista Susanna! Era molto raffinata ed elegante... sempre al suo fianco...

Era stata lei, quella giovane attrice, a dirle che Terence stava riposando e non aveva certo tempo per le sue ammiratrici!

"_Forse è proprio così... sono solo un'ammiratrice ormai..."_

Non c'era stato giorno, da quella maledetta volta sul molo in cui aveva regalato al vento il suo primo disperato _**"ti amo"**__ ,_ che non avesse trascorso senza pensare a lui!

Il suo nobile e orgoglioso ragazzo, quello che si era preso tutta la colpa per salvarla dall'espulsione ed era partito per l'America ad inseguire un sogno contando solo su se stesso...

Possibile? Che lui si fosse dimenticato di tutto?

Candy aveva preso servizio quella mattina... e aveva dovuto sopportare la sfuriata di Flanny…

Cosa aveva fatto mai in fondo! Nathaly le aveva dato il cambio, lei avrebbe ricambiato il favore alla collega… era così terribile? Difficile da capire?

Era quasi mezzogiorno e Candy era uscita per la sua pausa a prendere una boccata d'aria in giardino…

Mangiare un boccone? Proprio no! Lo stomaco era serrato...

Ancora negli occhi il ricordo di lui la sera precedente mentre lanciava un mazzo di rose alle sue ammiratrici impazzite!

Così vicino... e così lontano...

Era bellissimo!

"Stear! Stear! Che bello vederti qui!"

Il ragazzo la stava aspettando! Meno male... una faccia amica, dopo quella nottata infernale, era quello che ci voleva in quel momento!

Candy gli corse incontro...

A Stear bastò un'occhiata per capire tutto:

"Quanto mi dispiace Candy!

Non siete riusciti a vedervi, vero?

Ma almeno lo spettacolo l'hai visto? Sei sparita! Non sapevamo più dove cercarti!"

Le disse il ragazzo.

"Sono riuscita a vederlo recitare, almeno questo! E' stato meraviglioso, vero?"

"E poi?" Continuò il ragazzo

"Ho provato a chiamarlo all'uscita ma… in mezzo alla folla che gridava! Non mi ha sentito…

Almeno credo che non mi abbia sentito… oppure magari non gli importa niente di me!"

La ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi e la voce incerta…

"Cosa dici Candy! Chi ti ha messo nella testolina queste strane idee?

Vedi che ho fatto bene a venire oggi?" il sorriso e il tono rassicurante di Stear le erano di conforto.

"Che vuoi dire? Tu hai parlato con lui, forse?" un piccolo lumicino di speranza cominciava a farsi strada nel cuore di lei…

"Io, Archie ed Annie l'abbiamo incrociato mente correva via come un pazzo dal ricevimento del sindaco!

Gli abbiamo indicato dove trovarti!

Candy! Dovevi vederlo! Una furia! Aveva appena scoperto che tu sei a Chicago e ha mollato tutti per correre da te!

Ha quasi preso a pugni Archie, pensava non volesse dirgli dove trovarti!

Ha spintonato una signora per avere la precedenza sulla carrozza che si era appena fermata a bordo strada ed è venuto a cercarti qui!"

Stear era così felice per Candy mentre raccontava, perfino gli occhiali sembravano sorridere alla sua amica!

"Qui? Sei sicuro?"

"Certo! L'ho sentito con le mie orecchie dare il nome dell'ospedale al cocchiere! Non ci vedo molto bene ma… ci sento ancora perfettamente, sai?

Noi siamo poi andati al ricevimento e tutte le signore stavano ancora spettegolando sul fatto che il giovane attore fosse sparito in modo così improvviso… e villano...

Robert Hataway non sapeva più che dire per giustificarlo!"

Poi sorridendo maliziosamente aggiunse:

"Beh Candy! Mi spiace per te amica mia ma... tutte le ragazze della festa sospiravano per lui!"

Finalmente il sorriso illuminava il viso di Candy:

"Quindi lui non si è dimenticato di me!...

…

Ma... ma... ma come tutte le ragazze dici!

Stear... accidenti a te io..."

"Dai Candy! Scherzavo!"

Stear rideva e si grattava la testa…

"Ma tu... Dove diavolo ti sei cacciata tu? Perché non vi siete visti?"

"Oh Stear… io… l'ho cercato in tutti gli alberghi della città… se solo fossi stata meno impulsiva… io…"

Povera Candy, ecco che si era rattristata di nuovo!

"Saresti tornata qui e avreste avuto l'intera notte per parlarvi… e..."

"E... cosa? A che stai pensando?"

Candy era arrossita vistosamente!

"Beh... io non so! Dimmelo tu! Sei tu che sei arrossita!

…magari per fare i piccioncini come quell'estate in Scozia!" rise il ragazzo…

"Come! Come i piccioncini… che... che vuoi dire?" Candy non riusciva a nascondere l'imbarazzo...

Insomma Candy! ...passavi tutti i pomeriggi da sola con lui!

Che vuoi che ti dica di più!"

La canzonò di nuovo Stear, sorridendole dolcemente.

Avrebbe fatto di tutto per cancellare dall'animo dell'amica l'amarezza per quel mancato incontro...

Il cuore di Candy mancò un colpo...

Si ricordò dei pomeriggi passati a nascondere quell'incontrollabile desiderio di stare vicini con corse, burle, risate...

Quante volte si era incantata a rimirargli il viso mentre leggeva fuggendo il suo sguardo appena si girava, e quante altre volte aveva colto lui fare lo stesso con lei!

Ogni scusa era buona anche solo per sfiorarsi le mani e sentire quel brivido sulla schiena...

Lei si avvicinava a lui indicando sul libro alcuni dei versi che stava leggendo... e lui immancabilmente finiva col toccare esattamente le stesse righe con la punta delle sue dita dopo averle fatte passare tra quelle incerte di lei...

Il tutto senza incrociare gli sguardi... sarebbe stato impossibile altrimenti!

Che emozione!

Una volta gli era caduta praticamente addosso... aveva dovuto fingere di essere risentita e rimproverarlo, per controllare il desiderio che sentiva di stringersi a lui... lo stesso che aveva letto negli occhi di Terry!

E poi il bacio in riva lago...

Ma Stear... non poteva sapere!

"Dai Candy non te la prendere! Anche a me piace stare da solo con Patty! Non c'è niente di male, stavo solo scherzano... volevo farti tornare il buonumore e vederti sorridere!

Il tuo Terence ti adora! Dammi retta! Lui moriva dalla voglia di vederti!

Non farti venire idee tristi! Credimi! Visto da fuori è tutto così evidente!" e le fece l'occhiolino…

"Stear sei impossibile! Io..."

Poi erano scoppiati a ridere!

Ma finalmente gli occhi di Candy erano tornati allegri e pieni di speranza!

"SIGNORINA! SIGNORINA CANDICE!"

I due ragazzi furono interrotti dalla voce del custode che chiamava Candy!

"Signorina! Ha trovato il biglietto, vero?"

"Quale biglietto?" Chiese Candy stupita!

"Il biglietto che ho infilato sotto la porta della sua stanza! Quello che le ha scritto il suo innamorato stamattina all'alba!"

Candy arrossì di nuovo, mentre Stear ridacchiava sotto i baffi...

"Il mio che?"

"Scusi signorina mi perdoni… dicevo il ragazzo che l'ha aspettata seduto sui gradini dell'ingresso fino all'alba! Il suo innamorato, no? "

"E chi altri è che può aspettare una ragazza per una intera notte!? Daiiii! Candy!"

Aggiunse Stear spingendo col gomito l'incredula amica…

"Era un bel ragazzo, elegante!

Non certo un tipo losco o poco raccomandabile!" Continuò il vecchio signore.

"Ohhh, lo sappiamo! E' bellissimo!

Oh Romeo! Perché sei tu Romeo..." rise di nuovo Stear...

Candy ringraziò e, guardando l'amico con le lacrime agli occhi, corse nella sua stanza in cerca del biglietto.

Stear le sorrise… Era contento per lei e la lasciò andare…

"Vai! Vai dal tuo Terence, coraggio!"

Candy aprì la porta della sua stanza e cominciò a guardarsi in giro… sotto il letto trovò il biglietto…

"Accidenti a me! Rischiavo di perderlo…"

Sapeva che era del suo Terry, lo baciò e lo avvicinò al cuore prima di leggerlo...

_Cara Candy,_

_so che sei qui a Chicago, sono venuto a cercarti…_

_Ho passato tutta la notte ad aspettarti, so che hai visto lo spettacolo!_

_Riparto col treno di mezzogiorno… Vorrei tanto rivederti prima…_

_Ti aspetto alla stazione._

_Terence_

MEZZOGIORNO!?

Candy guardò l'ora! Mancavano quindici minuti!

"_Mio Dio no! Ti prego! No! Non posso arrivare tardi anche questa volta!"_

Non aveva fatto a tempo ad assaporare il battito del suo cuore emozionato che già era ora di correre, correre, correre alla stazione!

Era tardissimo!

Aprì la finestra!

"STEAR! STEAR! ASPETTAMI!

Candy aveva fermato l'amico appena in tempo, corse giù in strada col fiatone

"Stear, per favore! Portami in Stazione! Devo arrivare prima di mezzogiorno, prima che parta il treno di Terence!"

Il ragazzo la fece salire in macchina in fretta!

Era troppo, troppo, troppo tardi!

Il solito copione…

Il molo di Southampton, la casa di Pony, i gradini del Santa Johanna….

"Ti prego Stear! Sbrigati!"

"Candy, non posso correre più di così! Se ci fermano sono guai!"

Stear ce la mise tutta!

Ma era impossibile arrivare in tempo… ancora due isolati alla stazione…

"Candy! Scendi! Mancano cinque minuti! Scendi e vai a piedi coraggio!"

"Ma?... Non ce la farò mai!"

"Fidati di me! Vai a piedi da qui! Poi io ti raggiungo! VAI!"

Candy cominciò a correre all'impazzata, mentre Stear andava dalla parte opposta! Non aveva certo il tempo per chiedere spiegazioni al suo amico!

Le 12.00, Candy era sulla scalinata all'ingresso della stazione e sentiva l'annuncio del treno per New York in partenza….

Quel mostro di metallo senza anima le stava portando via il suo Terry! Di nuovo!

Ma continuava a correre… magari sarebbe riuscita anche solo a vederlo dal finestrino!

Gridava correndo tra la folla e spintonando tutta la gente che camminava in senso opposto!

Sembrava ce l'avessero proprio tutti con lei!

"TERENCE! TERENCE!"

Terence era nervosissimo… continuava a camminare su e giù sul binario e si passava le mani sudate tra i capelli...

Guardava l'ingresso della stazione… sperava, sperava ancora….

Sentiva l'annuncio del treno ma sperava ancora…

"_Andiamo! Andiamo Candy! Non hai letto il mio biglietto! Andiamo…."_ pensava...

La voce di Susanna alle sue spalle:

"Terence! È ora! Rischi di rimanere a terra!"

"_Sta aspettando lei! Candy! Se sapesse di stanotte... ma io..."_

All'improvviso gli sbuffi di vapore del treno cominciarono a scemare... il drago nero, impaziente di attaccare fino a qualche secondo prima, stava perdendo energia...

Terence riuscì a sentire la voce di Candy!

No! Non era la sua immaginazione questa volta! Non si sarebbe fatto fregare come la sera precedente a teatro!

Poi vide una figurina vestita di bianco e una cascata di riccioli biondi impazziti correre verso di lui!

"È lei! È davvero lei questa volta! CANDY! CANDY!"

Quando la luce di quegli smeraldi trafisse i suoi occhi, aprì le braccia istintivamente e fu travolto dalla ragazza!

Non c'era stato tempo di pensare a niente, non c'era tempo neanche per l'imbarazzo! Casomai quello sarebbe venuto dopo... dopo l'abbraccio e le lacrime!

Candy tra la corsa e l'emozione riusciva solo a piangere stretta al suo petto mentre lui le baciava i capelli con il capo chino sul suo e respirava il profumo di lei!

La ragazza non riusciva a dire niente...

Terence non era in condizioni molto migliori... anche lui la gola serrata!

Riuscirono a sentire il mormorio della gente...

"C'è una macchina in panne sui binari, appena fuori della stazione!"

…e lo sdegno del capotreno

"Ragazzacci ricchi e viziati! Saprei io come educarli! A suon di sculacciate!"

Candy scoppiò a ridere, le risa contribuirono a sciogliere il nodo che aveva in gola!

"Stear! È lui!"

Terence capì immediatamente e rise fragorosamente a sua volta! Come era bello il suo sorriso!

"Candy! Candy! Non ci speravo più!

Non hai idea di quanto tu mi sia mancata!" finalmente Terence era riuscito a parlare...

"Credo di saperlo bene invece...

Ho temuto di non arrivare in tempo…"

Candy continuava a piangere e il suo sorriso si era spento di nuovo

"No no no!

Ho bisogno del tuo sorriso! Non piangere ti prego!"

Le disse Terence dolcemente asciugandole le lacrime con i pollici delle sue mani! Le stesse mani emozionate che avevano teneramente incorniciato il viso di lei!

"Adesso so dove sei finalmente, New York non è dietro l'angolo ma neanche dall'altra parte dell'Oceano! Ti scriverò e ci vedremo presto!"

"_E quando ci rivedremo non ti lascerò più andare via, amore mio!"_

"Terry! Terry! Ti ho visto ieri sera! Sei stato meraviglioso!"

"Lo so..." le rispose lui porgendole il fazzoletto con le sue iniziali! Quello che Candy aveva perso la sera prima!

"Posso... posso riaverlo?"

"È tuo! Lentiggini! È tuo!"

Di nuovo gli sbuffi di vapore del treno e il fischio che annunciava la partenza!

Susanna continuava a guardare la scena! Ad un certo punto si sentì canzonare da Vincet e Karin:

" Beh! Mi sembra che non abbia alcuna intenzione di presentarcela Susanna cara! E' inutile che stiamo qui a guardarlo! Meglio che ci accomodiamo, ti pare?

Non mi pare proprio abbia tempo per noi!"

"Il nostro Stear ci ha fatto guadagnare dieci minuti!" continuò Candy

"Sì, dieci minuti… che valgono una vita intera...

Tuttelentiggini... sei bellissima vestita di banco!"

Gli occhi dei due ragazzi vibravano per l'emozione…

Di nuovo il fischio del treno a ferire come una lama i loro cuori straripanti d'amore…

"Devo proprio andare adesso…

Ma tu non piangere! Regalami un sorriso ancora…" con quanta dolcezza Terry aveva parlato…

Lui le lasciò il viso e le prese le mani mentre allontanava dolorosamente il suo corpo da quello di lei...

Candy sorrideva ma non riusciva a fermare le lacrime...

Alfine lui salì sul treno e lei si portò le mani al cuore!

"Ci vediamo presto Candy! Presto!"

"Terry..."

Quando ormai la ragazza si era rassegnata a vederlo partire, con uno scatto lui scese dal treno, le cinse forte la vita è appoggiò le labbra sulle sue!

Indugiò tre... quattro… secondi durante i quali Candy abbassò le palpebre tremanti e riuscì a rispondere a quel bacio tante volte sognato!

Voleva dirgli che lo amava ma le sue labbra non vollero saperne di staccarsi da quelle umide e bollenti di lui e preferì prolungare di un attimo quel dolce meraviglioso tocco...

Ma il suo cuore lo gridava bussando forte sul petto di lui:

"_Ti amo... ti amo Terry..."_

Quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi il drago nero aveva già preso il volo portandosi via il suo tesoro.

Si toccò le labbra:

"Io ti amo..." mormorò tra sé…

Nello stesso momento le arrivò la voce di lui che, dal predellino del treno in corsa, gridava:

"ANCHE IO CANDY! ANCHE IO!"

Due cuori innamorati parlano senza bisogno di dire…


End file.
